newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Conscience
Conscience is an overweight, gray haired, older man in Michael Swain's Blockhead movies. He is portrayed as the personification of Blockhead's conscience- his little voice of reason inside his head. Conscience is known to be a bit more then just a little voice, when he has an opinion, he won't hesitate to share it. Conscience is pretty much always in a bad mood, which is usually caused by Blockhead. Whether his anger leads to aggression just depends on the day, or more accurately, the time of day. His opinions are mostly against anything Blockhead feels is right. When Blockhead does anything wrong, Conscience is there to tell him not to. Force is rarely used by Conscience to gain control over Blockhead, but when used, control is gained for a few seconds at least. When control is lost once again, Conscience is sent into a rage making him suicidal, and threatens to kill himself as one last attempt to gain Blockheads attention. When that doesn't work, Conscience leaves Blockhead alone for the rest of the day. According to the Blockhead Webcomic, The Perils Of Gambling, it is said that Conscience feels that gambling is bad for Blockhead. Conscience feels this way because he lost a bet in gambling, and the loss changed his life forever. The bet was that he would either be sent to the fires of Hell, or be sent to live in Blockhead's head for eternity. He claims to have lost the bet, but it is unknown if that is the whole truth or not. Dad? In episode 9 while getting to the door of the disabled mans house, Blockhead refers to his conscience as "dad". Does Blockhead simply see his conscience as a father or is there more to it... maybe episodes to come will tell... First Generation Conscience''' This is Blockhead's Conscience as seen through the earlier episodes of Michael Swain's Blockhead Episodes. This early version of Conscience shows a front view of him in his chair. Only once is he found walking to his chair. Random items can often be seen lying around him while he talks to Blockhead. This Conscience doesn't move around a whole lot. His forearms, head and mouth are the only things that really move on his body, creating an unrealistic appearance. A new design of him was created in the more recent episodes to fix these problems. First Generation Conscience Can Be Seen Here: 1. Blockhead episode 1 2. Blockhead episode 2 3. Blockhead episode 3 4. Blockhead episode 4 5. Blockhead episode 5 6. Blockhead episode 6 7. Blockhead episode 7 8. Blockhead episode 8 9. Time Squad part 1 10. Time Squad part 3 11. Blockhead Quickshot 1 Second Generation Conscience This is Blockhead's Conscience as seen in the most recent episodes of Blockhead. This new design gives Conscience a front view and a side view, creating new ways to show his emotion and gives him better mobility. Not only is this Conscience a better graphical change, it is also a bit more convenient for Michael Swain's animating style and it's nicer on the eyes. This gives Conscience a chance to better move around his chair and really show and emphasize what he is saying. Second Generation Conscience Can Be Seen Here: 1. Blockhead episode 9 2. Blockhead episode 10 3. Blockhead Ghostmas Special 4. Official Blockhead ghostmas contest video Category:Characters